Emma Bull
Emma Bull — Author. Emma is an Early Urban Fantasy—part of the first wave of contemporary urban fantasy. Website Emma Bull Genres Urban Fantasy (Pioneer) / Fantasy About the Author Emma Bull Two of Emma’s favorite childhood memories are of typing out nonsense words on her parents’ black Royal manual typewriter, and watching the neighbor mow the lawn. She went to Beloit College, where she majored in English, then moved to Minneapolis, where there are two seasons: Snow removal and road repair. (Or, as it sometimes seems, snow repair and road removal.) After that, she moved back to her native southern California, where she would’ve driven with the top down if she’d had a convertible. She was a resident of the Republic of Bisbee (AZ) and loved it (except on the few days of the year when there was snow). And now she’s living in Tucson, Arizona, where she would ride the range if she had a pony. But she does have a great cowboy hat. She’s written novels, screenplays, a children’s book, and short stories. She and her husband, Will Shetterly, are members of the Interstate Writers’ Workshop, aka The Scribblies. Emma and Will conduct writing workshops now and then; they’ve taught in Los Angeles, at Clarion West, the Pima Writers Workshop, and elsewhere. Emma played guitar and sang in the Flash Girls, a goth-folk duo. She was a member of Cats Laughing, a psychedelic improv folk-jazz band that included Steven Brust, Adam Stemple, Lojo Russo, and Bill Colsher. She is the producer for Shadow Unit, a webfiction project she shares with Elizabeth Bear, Sarah Monette, Will Shetterly, and Amanda Downum. It combines novella-length episodes of a series story with hypertext “DVD extras” and character on-line journals. Contributing writers in its eight-episode second “season” include Holly Black and Leah Bobet. ~ Emma Bull Credited For Emma Bull is widely credited as having invented a genre. If you like urban fantasy, urban paranormal romance, and pretty much anything else that involves supernatural creatures in a city, you owe a big thank you to Emma Bull. ~ War for the Oaks by Emma Bull: A Guest Review Trademark Style Books & Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Urban Fantasy Anthology (2011) "A Bird That Whistles" ~ War for the Oaks prequel * Teeth: Vampire Tales (2011) * Borderland series ~ anthology series many, many more... Novels: * Falcon (1985) * War for the Oaks (1987) * Bone Dance (1991) * Finder: A Novel of the Borderlands (1994) * The Princess and the Lord of Night (1994) * Freedom and Necessity (1997) (with Steven Brust) * Territory (2007) Freebies: About the Author Emma Bull ''' '''Bio: Emma Bull is a science fiction and fantasy author whose best-known novel is War for the Oaks, one of the pioneering works of urban fantasy. She has participated in Terri Windling's Borderland shared universe, which is the setting of her 1994 novel Finder. She sang in the rock-funk band Cats Laughing, and both sang and played guitar in the folk duo The Flash Girls while living in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Her 1991 post-apocalyptic science fiction novel Bone Dance was nominated for the Hugo, Nebula, and World Fantasy Awards. Bull wrote a screenplay for War for the Oaks, which was made into an 11-minute mini-film designed to look like a film trailer. She made a cameo appearance as the Queen of the Seelie Court, and her husband, Will Shetterly, directed. Bull and Shetterly created the shared universe of Liavek, for which they have both written stories. There are five Liavek collections extant. She was a member of the writing group The Scribblies, which included Will Shetterly as well as Pamela Dean, Kara Dalkey, Nate Bucklin, Patricia Wrede and Steven Brust. With Steven Brust, Bull wrote Freedom and Necessity (1997), an epistolary novel with subtle fantasy elements set during the 19th century United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Chartist movement. Bull graduated from Beloit College in 1976. Bull and Shetterly live in Arizona. ~ Goodreads | Emma Bull Cover Artists *Artist: Shelley Eshkar *Artist: Pamela Patrick (1987, 1996 editions) Publishing Information Publishers: Tor Teen, * Author Page: Awards * Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature nominee (1988) : War for the Oaks * Philip K Dick Award nominee (1991) : Bone Dance * Hugo Best Novel nominee (1992) : Bone Dance * Nebula Best Novel nominee (1992) : Bone Dance * World Fantasy Best Novel nominee (1992) : Bone Dance * Nebula nominee (1993) : Silver or Gold * Locus Award (1988: Best First Novel) * Geffen Award (Finalist, 2006: Best Translated Fantasy Book) Quotes Goodreads | Emma Bull Quotes (Author of War for the Oaks) Read Alikes Mystical hidden worlds (i.e. Faerie) within contemporary society: * Terri Windling * Charles de Lint — Newford series * Fever series by Karen Marie Moning * Edge Series, The by Ilona Andrews ~ Author Read-alikes | concretefantasy Trivia See Also * War for the Oaks * Newford series * Borderland series * Terri Windling * Emma Bull * Charles de Lint * Urban Fantasy Anthology * Teeth: Vampire Tales * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *War for the Oaks - Wikipedia *War for the Oaks by Emma Bull *Emma Bull - Summary Bibliography ISFdb *Librarything - War for the Oaks Bibliographies: *a bibliography | Emma Bull *Emma Bull - FF *Emma Bull - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Emma Bull - Shelfari *Emma Bull ~ bookshelf *Emma Bull (Author of War for the Oaks) ~ GR Free eBooks: *Tor Free E-book: War of the Oaks by Emma Bull *Really Super Fabulous News: Emma Bull’s War for the Oaks FREE in E Format Summaries, Reviews: *Music and magic: Emma Bull’s War for the Oaks | Tor.com *Tethyan Books: Review: War for the Oaks by Emma Bull *Fantasy Book Critic: “War for the Oaks” by Emma Bull (Reviewed by Casey Blair) *War for the Oaks Essay - Analysis (Magill's Guide to Science Fiction and Fantasy Literature) - Emma Bull - eNotes.com Articles: *Bookslut | Territory by Emma Bull The World, Characters, etc: *War for the Oaks - Emma Bull - Works | Archive of Our Own *Literature/War for the Oaks - Television Tropes & Idioms Author: *Emma Bull - Wordpress *(6) The Scribblies *The Scribblies - Wikipedia *Emma Bull | Page 2 *Emma Bull - Goodreads *Emma Bull - Wikipedia *Emma Bull Author Page ~ Shelfari *Emma Bull | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews *Emma Bull - bio *(3) Emma Bull - bio, picts *Emma Bull - Fancyclopedia 3 *Emma Bull Quotes - BrainyQuote Community, Fan Sites: *(3) War for the Oaks *Dark Roast - Live Journal *Emma Bull (coffeeem) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers War for the Oaks by Emma Bull .jpg|War for the Oaks by Emma Bull-Published July 1st 1987 by Ace 70582-War for the Oaks by Emma Bull .jpg|War for the Oaks by Emma Bull-Published November 1st 2004 by Tor Teen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/70582.War_for_the_Oaks 771527-War for the Oaks by Emma Bull .jpg|War for the Oaks by Emma Bull - Published November 1st 2004 by Orb Books|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/771527.War_for_the_Oaks Category:Authors